Chapter 7: Truth
'Forest' The students of Ms. Lyia's classroom were wondering around the forest as they walked together in one path to make sure no one would get lost. The six were chosen to be the ones to make sure no stray wild animals were anywhere near the other students or the tomb of the Six Legendary Beings. "God man, how long is this road???" Tommy asked. "Who knows where or if when we'll find them." Leian groaned. "She said it was around the clink plants and right next to the mindowsis stones so we should be getting close." Egor said holding the map. "Ugh I cannot believe we had to agree on being the ones who miss out on seeing the Tombs." Domi said. "Well if somebody hadn't broken curfew we wouldn't be in this mess." Triya glared at Maxina and Egor. "We said we were sorry and come on if they hadn't gotten away, Head-Master would have believed us." Maxina said feeling guilty. "Well whatever the case, we just get through this and everything will be FINNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Suddenly Tommy started sliding down a grassy medow. Suddenly he slammed into a tree and was hanging from the branch as the others followed and found him. "How's it hanging?" The five laughed as Tommy glared as he managed to get himself down from the ground, right before he was about to yell, energy appeared right behind him. The six looked and stood in awe as they had found the Tombs of The Six Legendary Being's ruins, they didn't see anyone else near there. "Wait a minute, this doesn't look anything like the one I heard from some of the other students." Domi said. "This place feels way different, it feels like something is here for me." "I got that feeling too." Egor said. Tommy entered the ruins with the others following him as they soon came apon a grotto the size of a ballroom with a natural roof inside. As they saw the marvelous sight, sparks started showering all over the area creating an aurora which covered the area. "Look.." The six looked and couldn't believe what they saw, the six statues of the beings standing there and not touched in years. Underneath the statues were tombstones,"Are those it?" asked Tommy. "Yep, when they died their bodies disappeared but their spirits were said to have been put inside those Tombs where no one would be able to get them." Egor said. "It feels like we're standing in their presence." Leina said as she bowed with respect. "I know.... what the?" Suddeny as if unexpectedly the symbols that were burned into their bodies started glowing as the aurora started surrounding the six. "Destiny must be shown truth." 'A voice echoed as they looked around trying to figure out where it came from. '"Balance will come to those who with truth." ' '"Your journey has only begin..." 'Suddenly an explosion occured as they were blinded for one instant then found themselves back at school in the afternoon. "Oh man, that was intresting." Domi said. "I wonder..." 'Next Morning "No matter how many times I keep running it through my head, i can't shake this weird feeling." ''Domi was thinking while he was in Professor Twain's class learning how some of the inventions in the realm used Jakin power. Triya noticed that Domi was distracted and decided to talk about it with everyone later, as lunch came the six were talking about what had happened all except for one. "Yo Domi, what's up?" Tommy asked as Domi got out of his thoughts and looked at him. "What?" "Is everything okay?" Triya asked holding his arm. "Uh yeah, don't worry about it I'm okay." Domi smiled as he ate lunch. As the day went by Triya knew something was up with Domi and decided to confront him about it, as he was on his way to the boy's Dorm shower Triya stepped in his way. "What's up?" He asked confusingly. "I want to know what is up with you, ever since we came back you've been acting very strange and I want to know now." She stood there pouting. Domi chuckled nervously as he sighed and dropped his head,"Alright alright, I'll tell you but not here." Domi said grabbing her hand as they both went somewhere private. Elsewhere a tall being wearing an armored helmet with spikes all around it as The being looked down at the two and disappeared. Domi and Triya had managed their way into a part of the forest that was next to the school. "So what's up?" Triya asked. "Look ever since we got back I just been having this nagging feeling inside the pit of my stomach." Domi said as he sat down on a tree stump,"It feels as if something inside of me is trying to communicate with me and It doesn't feel like my natural Jakin powers." Triya stood quietly as she sat down on the grass,"Your not the only one, the same thing happened to me it's as if we've gotten another energy inside us." She sighed. '"Then allow me to take that from you." A voice said as the two shot up and stood at fighting stance. "Who are you?!" Domi growled while Triya stood back-to-back with him trying to cover each other. Suddenly a black vortex of energy appeared as a tall being having what looked like bone armor all around him as the energy disappeared. "What the heck are you?" Triya asked as she glared at him. '"You may call me Titran and as for what I am well it would take too much time to explain, Now why don't the two of you come with me?" '''He asked extending his hand. "Forget it, there's no way we're gonna follow you!" Domi roared. '"I had hoped this would be resolved peacefully but so be it..... Time to crunch Wipiro." '''Two giant spears appeared and covered his entire hand. Suddenly he launched two giant energy blasts as Domi and Triya moved and barley managed to dodge the coming attack. "Well looks like it's time to fight, Let's rock '''Driger!!!" An aura came glowing as Domi's energy turned into two dual blades with spaces in the middle of the blade. "Right behind you, Time for Mitius" Suddenly a scythe appeared right in front of her as she grabbed and held it. Suddenly unexpectedly the Head-Master appeared as he managed to drive the being back through the same vortex that appeared before. "We need to talk." He said as he disappeared with both Triya and Domi. 'Six Legendary Beings Tombs' The Dark Master was looking at each of the tombs one at a time to see if what he had thought in his mind was actually a reality. Suddenly the vortex opened and Titran appeared as he slammed into the ground. As soon as he appeared the Master started absorbing his memories and was given another boost of power. "It was as i thought so." 'He said as Titran got up and looked around. '"What do you mean my Master?" 'Titran asked. '"Though they died naturally The Six Legendary Being's spirits and powers were said to have been sealed inside these tombs. Though of course I came but it was as i thought they were never here, Griger you truly are impressive." 'The Dark One Roared as the entire area shook with much destruction that was caused thanks to it. 'Head-Master's Office Domi and Triya gasped as they found themselves back in school inside The Head-Master's Office with Tommy, Leina, Egor, and Maxina in there as well. "Wait, what the heck just happened?" Domi asked as The Head-Master motioned them to sit down with the rest of their friends. "Ancient reverse Jakin, one of the oldest powers known to users, and I couldn't see you two get hurt facing down such a monster." The Head-Master said sitting down in his chair. "So why exactly did you bring us all here?" Tommy asked as he looked around seeing Ms.Liya, Master Ugway, and Professor Twain. "Because now that the fifth member of the Dark ones have revealed themselves, it's time for you to learn about everything." Twain said in a normal voice. "Wait you guys know who those people are?" Egor asked. "They used to be former students but broke the rules of the Shion Academy and were forced into the Negative Zone." Ugway said. "Alright back everything up, what does all of this have to do with us?" Leina asked. The Head-Master stood up as he looked into the eyes of his students, he closed them and sighed as the other teachers waited in anticipation. "It seems that you six have inherited the Six Legendary Being's powers." Head-Master said as they looked at him with shock. "That's impossible, none of us have any true connections with them." Domi said. "Physically no each one of you have your own Jakin power but spiritually all of you have the souls of them inside you." Twain said. "So wait how did this happen?" Maxina asked. "It would seem that Griger decided that sooner or later one of their powerful enemies would return to seek their vengence against the realms. So being that he is Tommy's ancestor his as well as the other's souls were inside him." Head-Master said. "WHAT?!" The students yelled as they looked at Tommy who was just as confused as the others. "When you and Leina were starting to create your Syncro, the souls found their matches within each one of you." Lyia started walking one by one to through the students. "Tommy, with your natural leadership and courage Griger chose you as his heir." "Leina, with such grace and beauty Shanin chose you as her heir." "Egor, with the mind of a true genius Hydror '''chose you as his heir." "Domi, with such natural talent and skill '''Udon '''chose you as his heir." "Maxina, with a sight for the unexpected '''Mayala chose you as her heir." "And finally Triya, with the stealth and mind of an assassin Lebia 'chose you as her heir." Lyia said as the six were in shock by what they were hearing. "You were chosen for a reason, to stop the resurrection of a great evil the Legendary beings sealed long ago." Twain said. "What exactly is this evil?" Tommy asked. Head-Master Veo suddenly brought out a hologram with a dark armored being standing tall,"His name is the Dark Master, originally one of the people of the two Original tribes from the beginning of time." He said. "He was the one who was responsible for an uprising in the newly founded tribe, even the six had trouble when he absorbed energy from the Nexus. They managed to seal him and his followers for years, now it would seem that you six have been chosen to finish him." "WHAT?! Um yeah unless you couldn't tell we're not exactly all powerful." Leina said. "Even if we had hundreds of years to practice, we couldn't even defeat his henchman so what chance do we have to destroy him?" Egor asked. "The reason is simple, it is because you have the spirits of your predecessors that you will be able to win." Veo said. "Their power is inside you, their energy will become your greatest weapon to fight against anyone who stands in your way." Ugway said. "Even if that's true, if they couldn't defeat this guy what chance do we have?" Domi asked. "We're nothing but a group and teenagers not only that but we haven't even mastered our weapon form." Maxina asked. "And it's not like we're that much better than anyone in this school." Triya said. "It's because your not that you've been chosen, it's not how much power one person has.... It's what team that person is with." Twain said. "You six are a team and together you can do anything, we know you can do it." Liya said as the six looked at each other. After a few minutes of thinking it over they looked at each other one more time then looked at their teachers and nodded. "We'll do it." Tommy said as they all nodded. Their teachers smiled as they were proud that their students were going to become something than they could ever dream of. 'Negative Zone When The Dark Master and Titran returned they found the entire forest leveled as most of the animals there were slaughtered and the other 4 dark ones were groaning on the floor. And there in the middle of it was a glowing being as it turned it's face and revealed itself to be Malla. He walked towards his master and kneeled with respect,"I am finished Master." He said growling. '"Then it is time my pupil, We will bring the world to it's knees after I absorb Griger's power and RULE THE REALMS!!!!!!!" '''Dark Master said laughing as the entire Negative Zone was in ruins as the prisoner's there bowed down at their new Master. ''"And i will have my full revenge against you TOMMY!!!" ''Malla growled as he stood next to his master. ''Next Chapter: Chapter_8:_Ultimate_Test:_Tommy_Vs_Malla